


Angel and De Vil

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Sex, Pre-Movie, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, cruellanita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Anita wanted things to remain casual, to one day find a good husband, have kids, become a housewife and finally stop the rumors being told about her and Cruella.Cruella wanted Anita to stay.
Relationships: Anita/Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Angel and De Vil

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this ship for a long while, so now, here it is, finally!  
> This is my 101st fic actually, so I think it was only fitting! And now even more, since I'm super excited for the new movie!
> 
> As far as my usual smut goes, this one has a more open ending since I couldn't really give them much of a happy ending (with it being set before the events of the movie, and not after, and also because I love me some angst and drama) but I'm also too weak to give them a horrible ending, so this way you can just headcanon whatever. Like it being an AU where Anita never marries Roger or something...which is a great idea I could probably write one day in the future as well-
> 
> Who knows, maybe next time I write for this ship, I'll end up doing a much happier AU for them.

Anita examined her neck in the mirror.  
Bite marks, red lipstick, hickeys-

“You need to be more careful, Cruella…” Anita told the woman who was standing behind her, watching her intently, before she reached for her makeup.

“Do they really make you that ashamed?” Cruella snickered, as she watched Anita try to cover all traces of last night, washing the lipstick away at the sink before trying to cover up the hickeys, “hiding the marks won’t erase what happens every night.”

Cruella leaned down slightly, grabbing Anita by her hips and pulling her closer, until their bodies were pressed together. Anita yelped in surprise, and Cruella moved so that her lips were close to Anita’s ear.

“It doesn’t hide what you beg me to do to you every night.” Cruella purred in a whisper, sending tingles up Anita’s spine.

Anita didn’t know how to react.  
Her mind wanted to get away from Cruella, but both her heart and her body wanted to sink deeper into her. Her desire was to turn around, to kiss Cruella, to melt into her embrace…

And yet, even before Anita could say or do a thing, she felt slender fingers brush up against her neck...and Cruella’s hand cupped her chin, coaxing Anita into staring straight ahead, seeing herself in that mirror.

“You’re ashamed of me, aren’t you?” Cruella whispered, as they both stared at their reflection.

Anita hesitated.

“It’s not like that, I just…” Anita protested, before her voice trailed off and became more quiet, “you know that what we have isn’t serious.”

Even in their reflection, Anita could see Cruella’s beautiful grey eyes avert their gaze away from her. If from sadness, anger, disappointment or all of them, Anita could not tell.  
She broke free of Cruella’s hand then, turning around to finally face her.

“I want to get married and have my own family one day, you know that…” Anita quietly murmured, “it’s not about you...I’m sure you’ll find that happiness one day as well-”

“Do you honestly think I want some rancid man and children like you do?” Cruella spat, interrupting her, “and for what? To be bound to a nasty man who hates me, forces me to stay at home and ruins my career to take care of his spawn-”

“Cruella!” Anita shouted, indignant, “you’re just being crude and childish, now. Not all men are like that. I could find a husband who loves me deeply...someone who understands me and cares for me…”

Cruella reached for Anita’s hands, taking them in hers before she spoke;

“You already have someone who loves you, understands you and cares for you. I’m successful, I have my own place, I can arrange something...even if it’s not the same, I could still...be enough for you.” 

Anita’s heart sank.  
She knew that Cruella’s words were true. And she did love her, but-

“Cruella...we can never marry, have children of our own or have a normal life, even if all those other things were possible. We’d still be hated. We’d still be different. Even now people talk about us spending too much time together, unmarried to men, and I just...I can't let them know. I do care about you...I always have...but I can’t live like this forever, and I can’t let anyone else think that I’m...you know what I mean. I’m sorry…”

Cruella closed her eyes, only to feel a gentle hand caress her cheek.  
She opened them again, to see Anita’s beautiful face smiling at her.  
With a sad smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“I do love you. You’ve always been my best friend, even since we met in college…” Anita let out, as her hand continued to caress Cruella’s face, “and when you wanted me to work for you, I was overjoyed. I love you, and I don’t think that will ever change, no matter what…but...I can’t stay with you...not when...not when the world doesn't work like that...”

Anita could’ve sworn that she watched Cruella’s heart sink, only for Cruella’s irritation to take over right after. She seemed angry, but deep down, Anita knew it was an act to seem tougher than she was. A mask of emotional strength and uncaring feelings, to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

“Who cares what other people think? They're wrong, and we don't need them anyway. We don't need husbands. What do these men even do but place shackles on you?” Cruella spat, “if you want to be nothing but a man’s property, I can’t stop you.”

Anita sighed, annoyed and ready to berate Cruella again.  
But Cruella suddenly cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her with a passion that Anita hadn’t felt in a while, over all these nights they shared together.

Anita couldn’t help herself as her body reacted on its own, eager to kiss Cruella back and begging for more and more-

Until Cruella broke their kiss, pulling away slightly.

“But at least I can give everything that they can’t give you...” Cruella started to purr, once again leaning down to whisper in Anita’s ear, “I can actually give you real orgasms, darling.”

Anita could only feel her face burn up in a flame of both anger and lust, as Cruella’s mocking laughter echoed in her ears.  
Part of her wanted to shut Cruella up so bad but…  
As much as Anita hated to admit it…  
She loved being teased.  
And of course...Anita loved to bite back as well;

“That’s a lot of talk for someone who isn’t doing much, Cruella.” 

Anita’s response made Cruella’s laughter stop.  
It seemed like Anita had surprised her for a solid second, but Cruella was quick to recover.  
Flashing Anita a devilish grin before Cruella leaned down yet again...but, this time, she did so to get on her knees, right in front of Anita’s-

“Ah!” Anita gasped as she felt Cruella’s lips leave a kiss over her stomach.

“I’ll give you orgasms you’ll never forget, Anita…” Cruella laughed, “orgasms no man will ever give you...so that you always remember me when you’re with him.”

It was all so depraved and cocky, and yet, Anita couldn’t help feeling more and more aroused with Cruella’s teasing.  
She felt Cruella’s tongue slowly run over her labia, and immediately, Anita could feel that she was dripping.

“Look how wet I make you...and your lust is all for me…” Cruella teased her after tasting her, “even if someone else takes you, this side of you will always be mine alone. No one else will ever make you feel the way I make you feel...isn’t that right, darling?”

Cruella licked her again, to emphasize her words.  
And it made Anita melt with pleasure.

As Cruella continued to please her, Anita’s back hit the sink behind her. She used one hand gripping it to hold on to it, as another hand grabbed a handful of Cruella’s hair.  
She held Cruella’s head in place as Cruella licked her up, and grabbed her thighs to spread her shaky legs further apart.

“Ah-ah! Cruella!” Anita gasped as she felt Cruella’s tongue tease her clit.

Anita’s moans only got louder as Cruella brought her hand up, shoving a couple of fingers inside Anita to aid her tongue.  
It was too much stimulation.

As Cruella slid in and out of her, Anita grabbed Cruella with both hands.  
Her body was reacting on its own, squirming as she pulled Cruella’s face closer to her core.

“Oh, please!” Anita sweetly cried out as she was about to reach her orgasm, which only made Cruella more excited to bring her over the edge.

Cruella added another finger inside Anita, speeding up her pace as she penetrated her.  
She pulled her mouth away, licking her wetness off of her lips before she spoke;

“Come on, my angel, you’re doing so well,” Cruella praised Anita as she looked up at her, “be a good girl and come for me, my beautiful darling…”

Cruella just knew how to push all of Anita’s buttons.  
With her smooth talking, with her expert fingers, with her warm touch, with her possessiveness as she treated Anita like her princess, like her lover, like her loving wife-

Anita saw stars as the familiar ecstasic sensation washed over her, finally.  
As her body started to shake more and more, Anita found herself being held by Cruella, who had risen up to catch her before she fell to the ground.

Cruella always smelled so good, like a hint of vanilla mixed with roses in her exquisite perfume. And her embrace...it always felt so soft and warm, so opposite to the roughness of her personality.  
Indulging herself in their embrace while experiencing the lasting effects of her orgasm felt like heaven to Anita. But she knew they couldn’t stay this way forever.

Cruella wasn’t strong enough to pick Anita up and carry her like a bride, but she was strong enough to grab Anita’s waist and lead her back to bed, as Anita clung to her.

“W-we have work i-in a few hours…” Anita weakly protested.

“No, we don’t,” Cruella bluntly replied to her, “let Alonzo deal with work issues today. You and I are taking a break. I want a full day where I can have you all for myself.”

‘Because who knows when I’ll ever get the chance again’ Cruella thought to herself, not daring to finish the sentence out loud.

But Anita seemed to understand, leaning more into her as her response, and accepting her proposal.

They soon found themselves laying down on Cruella’s massive and extremely comfortable bed, with Anita laying down under Cruella.  
Cruella wasted no time in showering her with kisses and even more love marks, such as the ones that Anita previously tried to erase. Leaving hickeys and love bites all over her body, from Anita’s neck to her breasts, to her stomach, to her thighs-

“You don’t have to do this again so soon…” Anita let out as she watched Cruella get ready to go down on her yet again, “I...I should please you as well...you don’t have to-”

“Nonsense, darling,” Cruella interrupted her, “I already told you, didn’t I? I’m about to give you the best orgasms of your life so that you’ll never forget me. The focus is all on you, until you get tired of having the best sex in your whole life.”

Anita herself couldn’t help a small chuckle from escaping her lips, with a smile that warmed up Cruella’s cold heart.  
Surprising Anita, Cruella suddenly propped herself up again, her face now inches away from Anita’s.

Hesitantly, Cruella kissed her lips.  
The kiss was slow, almost chaste...soft and timid. Genuine.  
Anita could feel all the love Cruella harbored for her in that one, single kiss. And that fact alone crushed Anita’s heart, making the thoughts of their eventual separation even more painful.

“You’re an angel, my lovely darling…such a beautiful angel that I desire so much...” Cruella softly murmured against her lips, as her fingers danced over Anita’s stomach, before sliding down between her legs, “so please just...just promise me that no matter what, you’ll never forget me, your secret devil.”


End file.
